The Girl That Seemed Invisible
by VampireNo.13
Summary: A prologue to the original Hunger Games book concerning Gale and his feelings for Katniss' friend, Madge Undersee (Mayor Undersee's daughter). A story to reveal why the idea of Madge and Gale's relationship is so frowned upon during the Hunger Games trilogy. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl That Seemed Invisible

"So, you're finally turning sixteen tomorrow." Katniss stated, nibbling at a fresh strawberry as her and Gale looked out at the rest of Panem from the grassy hill in the woods.

"Yep. One year closer to escaping from this hell hole." He chuckled under his breath, almost sarcastically.

"Hell hole? What, you want to move out of District Twelve? That's not possible, Gale, and you know it." Katniss' face hardened as she spoke, sick to the back teeth of Gale's fantasies concerning his 'escape' from Panem.

"I'm speaking metaphorically, Catnip. By 'hell hole', I mean the reaping bowl. Only got three more years of this shit." He smiled, biting a strong chunk of bread from the stale loaves he managed to get from the Mellark bakery in the fancy part of town.

"Language, Gale!" Katniss grinned, elbowing lightly, causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles. Although there isn't much to laugh about in District Twelve, thanks to the starvation, the abuse from the peacekeepers, the frequent mine explosions and, of course, the Hunger Games.

Gale left Katniss at the entrance to the Hob and watched her weave her way to the entrance through the crowds of people looking to trade. He lost sight of her pretty soon; good thing really.

"Madge." Gale smiled as he saw the girl with long blonde hair and the bright blue eyes beam a smile. Every time he saw that smile he wondered why her only friend at school was Katniss.

"Gale, how are you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm well, thanks. And you?" He replied, holding her to his chest with his forearms which wrapped around her small frame, embracing a cosy hug.

"I've missed you…" Her voice suddenly lost the melodic cheerful tone it usually possessed, and she squeezed Gale a little tighter.

"It's only been three days, honey." He managed to let a slight laugh escape him, just before Madge tilted her head.

The way Madge's glowing blue eyes met with Gale's frosted grey ones was so beautiful. They were so complimentary; delicate and innocent – like ice.

Madge pressed Gale against a coal-dusted wall, her hands pressed on his chest as she lent up and pressed her lips to his, just letting her tongue slip between his lips. In return, he did the same, letting his tongue explore every inch of her mouth as they moved their lips in a perfect rhythm; keeping their eyes closed for the whole time.

Gale rolled Madge over, so that it was her with her back pressed against the wall. He used his left hand as support as he leant against the wall, whilst he used his right hand to carefully cradle Madge's delicate body as they kissed. She, meanwhile, had both hands gripping the hair on the back of his neck as her golden waves trickled down her back like a courageous waterfall. That's when she pulled away.

"My father can't see me with you." Madge murmured, looking at a small window in the town hall.

"Why not?" Gale said, slightly irritated; his brows lowered over his eyes. Madge starts to walk away, in the direction of the town hall.

"My parents are sceptical of people…"

"From the Seam," He cuts her off. "I know. It's always the case."

Gale leans in for one last kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. But not here." He says, still frowning.

"Okay…" Madge whispers, smiling weakly. He forces a smile as her slips out of his and she quickly walks towards the town hall, not looking back.

"Her parents seem to have something against me, which isn't fair considering they've bought squirrel from me many times." Katniss can't help but laugh at how much sorrow Gale has towards a girl that seems positively invisible.

"Why do you even care so much, Gale?" She asks, not even trying to hide a smile.

"Because I love her!" He protests, astonished that anyone would be stupid enough to ask.

"I'm surprised you even thought of the idea, let alone went through with it." She mutters, genuinely confused over her friend's choices.

"The idea of what?" Gale questions, as if he doesn't know.

"Loving someone like Madge."

"Loving people isn't an idea, Katniss. It's a feeling that you can't prevent. Obviously _you_ wouldn't know shit about feelings, huh?" He argues, raising his voice through his final sentence.

"Woah, Gale! Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you should vent all your anger out on me. I'm here to support you, not act as you're self-relieving human punch bag," Katniss spat in an unfriendly manor which slightly contradicted what she was saying. "I'm going home, I've had enough of comforting your sorry ass." She continued, throwing her bread down at Gale before making her way back through the woods to District Twelve.

Gale didn't even go after her this time. He just crumbled her stale bread in his hands as he looked out over the woods of Panem, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl That Seemed Invisible

Chapter Two

Gale cracked his knuckles one by one as he stood on Mayor Undersee's doorstep. He took a deep breath before knocking confidently on the pristinely painted door, with no flakes of white paint straying; every stroke was _perfect_. That's when he noticed the freshly policed brass door-knocker – the reason why the door was so pristine in the first place. Damn it.

"Yes?" A tall man with a receding hairline, wearing a pinstripe suit swiftly opened the door to look down his nose at Gale who stood awkwardly on the doorstop.

"Mayor Undersee would like to see my fine collection," He started, gulping. "Of squirrels." He stuttered, taking the shine off of his 'collection', before handing the tall man a neat letter – about the size of a small notebook – with the wax seal of Panem. The tall man squinted at the letter and looked back and forth between the seal and Gale.

"Very well," He spat disapprovingly, standing back to let Gale through. "I shall show you to the way to the basement."

"So, do you keep all your food in the basement?" Gale asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Most of it, but we keep food to be used within the next few days in a pantry close to the kitchen. It's cooler in the basement, you see." The man in the pinstripe suit explained as Gale nodded, wishing he'd never asked.

"Mr Hawthorne," Mayor Undersee exclaimed in a manner that was neither friendly nor hostile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Really?" Gale replied blankly, not looking for an answer but making it clear that he could see through Undersee's façade. Gale squeezed Undersee's hand firmly; a simple greeting, nothing more.

"Five squirrels. Each shot in the eye, specifically chosen for you. As you can see, there's not much fat under the skin, but plenty of meat; especially on the thighs. I can give you these in return for one tesserae for a month – so my name won't be added to the reaping bowl for another time." Gale explained as he traced his finger along the thighs of the squirrel.

Undersee squinted.

"Fine. _Two_ months of free tesserae if you throw in a punnet of fresh strawberries." Undersee haggled, eyeing a punnet of strawberries in Gale's bag.

"Deal," He muttered, handing over the strawberries and the five squirrels. "I'll be on my way. Thank you."

Gale was shown out with a cold handshake from the mayor and the tall man in the pinstripe suit; thankfully he wouldn't have to do business with them for another two months.

As he lowered himself down onto the Mayor's doorstep, Gale felt the door slam harshly behind him.

"Gale."

The sound of his name from those lips sent a shiver down his spine.

"Madge."

He turned to see the girl that seemed invisible leaning against the wall near the corner of the house. She smiled faintly, the cupid's bow of her top lip stretching slightly as she did so.

"I didn't realise you were going to be here. I would've come down with my father if I'd known."

"What difference would seeing me with your father make? It's not like we could have a conversation. Besides, it's easier to just talk in our own time. Like now." Gale said, as if trying to contradict Madge. He turned to walk back to the high street and, more importantly, the Hob. That's when her felt her. The delicate touch of her light fingers on his shoulder.

Yes, her kisses were beautiful. But nothing compared to her touch. There was always something totally electrifying about Madge; she was pretty, but nothing totally special. It's just something about her.

"Hands _off._" He insisted, brushing her fingers from his shoulder. Her face dropped into a frown.

"I'm sorry," She began, running to stop Gale from walking any further away. "I love you." She pressed her lips to his, pushing him to the wall.

Shove.

"Get the hell off of me!" Gale shouted, shoving Madge off of him, throwing her backwards by about two metres.

"Gale, don't be like this. You should be grateful; my dad keeps tabs on me, you know? And I still go out of my way to see you, because I don't give a shit about what my daddy thinks. I love you, and I'm not going to let him decide who I want to be with. So c'mon, don't mess me around."

Madge's words brought a lump to Gale's throat, and something was weighing down his stomach. He felt heavy, like he was sinking into the ground.

"Run away with me. Out of here. Out of District Twelve." He smiled, putting his hands lightly on her shoulder.

"What?" She grinned, giggling into her hand. Gale's face, however, stayed neutral.

"I'm not kidding." He said sternly. Madge's giggled petered out and she looked directly at Gale.

"Gale, I can't," She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I love you. But I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Okay," She walked Gale over to a stone block and sat him down. "Reason one, I can't leave my family. Reason two, where would we go? Reason three, I'm not good with getting my ass kicked by wild animals!" Her voice harsh by the final sentence. That's when Gale got the sinking feeling again.

"Let me show you something." He sighed.

Gale held Madge's hand, helping her down a dusty slope to the grassy hill where he and Katniss would frequently sit.

"Look," He pointed out at the breath-taking view which had an even greater effect with the backdrop of a sunset. "If we left now, like right now, we could go miles. And by the time anyone notices we left, we'll be long gone." He smiled. Madge chuckled to herself, but not out of amusement. The idea of running away with Gale was preposterous. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, I get it. The sunset is beautiful, Gale. But I just _can't _run away with you." She persisted, beginning to stand.

"Why?" He followed her up the bank, grabbing for her hand.

Before he knew it, he felt a searing pain up the side of his face, spreading down his neck. Like fire.

A slap.

"I'm sorry, Gale." She said, watching him cradle his cheek before making her way back through the woods; returning to District Twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl That Seemed Invisible

Chapter Three

Gale sat on a moss-encrusted log which rested above a running stream, acting as a bridge. The woods outside of District Twelve were a wheel of autumnal colours; golds, bronzes, reds, oranges, browns, yellows and the occasional green piece of foliage. It was beautiful.

"Gale!" He heard a voice call out his name, and a small pebble hit the log where he was sitting and fell to the stream. He turned to see where the stone came from, but all he saw was a warmly-coloured cluster of trees and bushes.

"Gale." A hand tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. He brought his leg around, slamming it into the person behind him as a form of protection. The shock that Gale received caused him to unfortunately knock the body of his follower from the log and into the water.

"Katniss!" He shouted, but it was too late – she was already dragging herself out of the stream, her back covered in water.

"Thanks a bunch, Gale," She replied, coldly. "Oh well, I'll dry off." Her cold glare turned to a warm smile.

"How's Madge?" Katniss asked, lurching forward to grab a rock in order to pull herself up onto the log. Gale's face dropped.

"We're not talking," He responded. "She hit me." Gale carefully held his hand to his cheek.

"What?" Katniss questioned, although it wasn't really a question. She was more in a state of disbelief.

"She slapped me. Across the cheek." Gale repeated in further depth. Katniss' face flooded to an angry red colour. She leapt up and off of the log, sprinting out of the woods, not even turning to tell Gale 'goodbye'.

"Wait!" He shouted, leaping up after her. He ran through the dense foliage, tripping clumsily on tree stumps and running into sharp twigs until he fell into an army roll. And then she was gone.

Katniss surveyed the high street, looking for the girl which she could easily miss. The girl that seemed invisible would be in the crowd somewhere. Then she saw the blonde waves which were plaited down the back of the white blouse.

There was a sharp clap.

"What's your problem, bitch!? You lead on the boy that loves you and then you throw it all back in his face!?" Katniss screamed at Madge, her face only centimetres away from Madge's. Tears burned Madge's eyes as Katniss was dragged from her, kicking and screaming whilst her arms were held by two peacekeepers.

"It's not like that, Katniss! He tried to force me to run away with him!" Madge screamed in response, her face throbbing. There was silence from everyone. Katniss' face dropped in realisation and onlookers stared anxiously at the brawl.

Katniss stood up, still held by peacekeepers.

"Let me go, I won't hurt her. Promise." She bargained with the peacekeepers who let her go, but with a gun aimed at her head.

"What happened, Madge?" She continued to ask, composing herself.

"He took me out to the woods, tried to convince me to run away with him. I attempted to reason with him; I have family and friends and I'm not strong enough to survive outside of the district's compounds," Madge explained, still sobbing. "I love him, but I can't throw everything away just to be with him." Katniss' eyes watered as she saw the full picture.

"He pushed you. Yeah, he does that. He's asked me to run away with him too."

"What..?" Madge choked.

"Madge, I don't mean to hurt you, but I think that the reason he wanted to run away was not because of you, but because he hates this place." Katniss whispered into Madge's ear as the two girls embraced in a hug.

"I shouldn't have hit him." Madge sobbed, squeezing Katniss tightly.

Gale's strong arms held Madge tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," She apologised as his thumb lightly grazed her cheek. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you. I love you." He smiled, kissing her cheek perfectly. Madge happily accepted his affectionate gestures, but she couldn't help but sense Gale's obsession with escaping District Twelve, and possibly Panem altogether with.

"Can I take you out?" Gale asked suddenly, making Madge crane her neck to look at him.

"Where?" She asked, surprised.

"On a date." He beamed. Madge stared blankly for a minute or so, but a smile soon crept across her face.

"Sure." She whispered, kissing Gale's lips and smiling between every rhythmic gap in the kiss.

Katniss brought a black suit with a simple black tie into Gale's bedroom.

"Will this do?" She asked, totally disinterested and positively irritated by the idea of Gale and Madge picnicking in the moonlight by the meadow.

"That's perfect! Where did you get it?" Gale beamed, appreciatively. Katniss choked on tears slightly.

"It was my father's." She smiled weakly, leaving Gale to give her a reassuring hug. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Don't wear the tie. And keep your shirt un-tucked, it's a casual date. Right?" Katniss smiled. She couldn't help but smile; it was Gale in a suit, after all.

"Are you picking her up?" Katniss asked, hiding a smirk. Gale grinned in response.

"No, I'm meeting her there."

"Well, good luck then!" Katniss hugged Gale, smiling. It wasn't like her to find something like a date exciting, not after her father had died. Not after everything. But, when was the next time she was going to be able to prepare Gale for a date?

Gale made his way down the moonlit path to the meadow, half of which lay within the boundaries of District Twelve. He fiddled with the stem of a beautiful red rose which he'd found growing in the woods earlier that day. That's when he looked up and saw Madge. Her blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, and her porcelain skin looked flawless. Every feature was perfect and her blue eyes shimmered under the stars; even the red lipstick she wore lined her cupid's bow beautifully. Gale choked in astonishment.

"You look beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl That Seemed Invisible

Chapter Four

Madge slowly approached Gale, every step she walked and every breath she took was totally flawless. That night, she was the perfect human. As she stood only inches away, her fingers delicately took the rose from Gale's hand and she leant forward so that her lips lightly grazed his earlobe; he could feel her breath.

"Thank you." She whispered seductively. Madge carefully took Gale's hand a led him to a small boulder near the district's boundaries. To the side of the rock was a thick, red and white checked picnic blanket covered in simple crockery full of fine food. Bread, roasted potato, coleslaw, a selection of fine meat, fresh vegetables, fresh fruits, chicken leg, salads complete with dressing and perfect little tarts; both savoury and sweet. They were delicately crafted, full of sundried tomatoes and cheeses, or bacon and eggs, or blackberry and apple, or white chocolate and raspberry. All, however, were topped with a lattice lid. Sugar caramelised the lids of the sweet-based pastries, whilst dustings of various spices or flavourings coloured the lids of the savoury tarts. This food was that of Capitol standard.

"This is amazing!" Gale exclaimed before pointing to the tarts, "where did you get these? I've never seen them in the windows of any of the district's bakeries.

"They're imported from District Eleven. My dad went to meet with the mayor over there a few months ago and bought some back – I've been addicted ever since." Madge responded, giggling and carefully sitting herself down so she sat daintily on the picnic blanket. Her dress was a floral halter neck, a beautiful scarlet colour with crimson and white rose patterns evenly sprinkled across the dress. She wore matching red heels of about three and a half inches. Madge gestured for Gale to sit down next to her on the blanket, and he slowly edged his way to sit down and smoothly as possible, trying not to knock any plates on his way down. Success.

"This is beautiful, honey." Gale smiled, leaning in to kiss Madge's cheek. She grinned as his lips pressed to her cheekbone.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked as Gale brushed a lock of golden hair from Madge's eyes. He nodded, although he wasn't really interested; he was totally engrossed in Madge's beauty.

Madge opened a flask and poured a thick brown liquid into the two mugs before topping them with balls of what seemed like fluff.

"What's this?" Gale asked, his eyes wide.

"Hot chocolate – from the Capitol." She replied, smiling.

"What are these white and pink things?" He asked, gesturing to them.

"Marshmallows. Try it." She handed him the cup in response, "careful, it's hot."

Gale nodded as he took a small sip. As he brought his lips away from the cup, he smiled.

"God, this is so good. Why don't we have it in District Twelve?" He asked, grinning. Madge shrugged.

"I don't know, it's pretty expensive. I don't think many people would be able to afford it anyway." She frowned before taking a sip from her own cup. The pattern on her mouth was followed by Gale's into a frown.

"True." He agreed, taking another few sips.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their hot chocolate. Madge suddenly placed her cup onto the saucer before placing it down next to her and lurching to Gale, her lips locking with his. It was the 'perfect' kiss. She pulled away, silvery waves thrashing magically in her blue eyes. She grinned with excitement before closing her eyes and bringing her lips to Gale's again, whilst he slowly leant himself back onto the picnic blanket. She followed him down, never breaking the kiss. By this point, Madge had Gale in a straddle as she held his face in her hands. She was in full control.

That's when everything felt like slow motion. Two peacekeepers lifted Madge's body from Gale's, whilst another two brought Gale's arms behind him.

"Hey, get your damn hands off of her!" He barked at the peacekeepers restraining Madge, his face hot with anger. Mayor Undersee and his assistants flooded the surrounding area.

"Mr Hawthorne." Mayor Undersee clapped, "congratulations in seducing my daughter. However, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you two continue your relationship together." Madge's cheeks became wet with tears in response to her father's words.

"Dad!" She shrieked, still being held back by several expressionless peacekeepers. Mayor Undersee strolled casually over to her before leaning to her ear.

"He's a cad, Madge." He whispered. Mayor Undersee turned to Gale.

"I never ate your squirrels, Mr Hawthorne. I was never intending to eat them. I used your services to discover more about who you are. And I was right; you're just a hunter from the Seam. And do you honestly think that a boy from the Seam is what I want for my daughter? No. No it is not."

Everyone was silent, and Madge was too upset to cry. She eventually let out a quiet sob as the peacekeepers loosened their grip.

"Take him away." Mayor Undersee gestured with a flick of his hand.

"Gale!" Madge screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Dad, please! Please, I'm begging you!" She continued to sob as Mayor Undersee stood, watching Gale's body being dragged through the dirt, limp with depression. As soon as he was out of sight, the peacekeepers released Madge as she dropped to her knees, mascara staining her face as she screamed. Droplets of rain begin falling from the starlit sky, forming muddy puddles in the outskirts of the district.


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl That Seemed Invisible

Chapter Five

Madge sat on her bed, a quilt decorated with beautiful floral patterns and white lace, her cheeks wet with tears. The door creaked open and she turned to look, her eyes still smudged with mascara and her dress still soaking with rain.

"Honey." Mayor Undersee slowly made his way into his daughter's room, "Let me explain.." But before he could, a single high-heeled shoe flew into his chest.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm in love, daddy!?" Madge shrieked through her tears as she got up from the bed.

"I know you're in love, Madge. But with the wrong person." Undersee stated, no sympathy for his sobbing daughter.

"There can _never_ be a wrong person, daddy. What world were you brought up in? One where your parents chose who you loved and that was final, I assume." She went to sit back down on her bed, followed by her father who perched himself on the edge of the mattress.

"I'm not choosing who you fall in love with, honey. I'm choosing who you _don't_ fall in love with. And one of those people is Gale Hawthorne, or anyone else from the Seam, for that matter."

"So who do you propose I 'fall in love' with then?" She asked, almost sarcastically.

"Well, sweetie, I don't know. Someone with a little more about them than inhabitants of the Seam. Although, if you were making me choose.." She stared at him as she expected an answer, "Peeta Mellark; the baker's son."

"NO!" Madge shrieked, angry as opposed to tearful now, "Peeta would never ever have me anyway! He only yearns for one person.." Madge's voice petered off as she remembered Peeta telling her of his massive crush on Katniss Everdeen and how he once threw burnt bread to her as she starved outside his house.

"Well, you can change that, Madge." Undersee smiled, patting his daughter's shoulder.

"No, I can't. You don't understand, daddy. You just don't and you just won't – no matter how much I try to explain." Madge pushed passed her father and ran out of her room before clattering down the staircase in bare feet. She quickly rushed out of the front door, leaving it open behind her. The rain and thunder soaked through her clothes, down to her skin as she ran through the square and into the Seam buildings until she reached the fence of District Twelve. Madge listened for the hum of the electricity running through the fence in the dark of the night. Nothing. She smiled, getting down on her knees to dig a shallow hole which she could slide under; but the mud was too wet to shape. That's when she turned to see an army of peacekeepers running to take her back to the house. They were about fifty metres away. Madge panicked as she rushed along the fence, desperately looking for a way through the wire. There was a small dip under a crumpled piece of wire – it was a squeeze, but it was also an escape. Madge got down on her stomach and pushed herself through the hole, smearing her beautiful dress with mud and scoring it with various nicks and rips.

Gale sat on that familiar log above the stream, the moss slippery with rain and his cheeks moist with tears. Suddenly he heard a crackle of leaves, making his eyes immediately dart around the area in search of the noisemaker. Slowly, he eased himself up onto his feet and warily made his way down from the log. His fists were clenched in front of him as his primary method of defence. The rain hammered down onto his head, plastering his hair onto his forehead. He squinted through the rain and managed to make out the silhouette of a beautiful girl, soaked with rain and tears, running towards him. Madge.

Gale's lips locked into Madge's as she wrapped her legs around his body. He carried her out of the rain, so they were sheltered under the branches and leaves of thick trees; an occasional droplet of rain piercing the canopy.

"Gale, I want to do it." Madge grinned.

"Do what?" Gale asked, his black hair dripping with rain.

"Run away. I want to get out of this hellhole." She expanded, the same grin smeared along her face. Gale laughed, unable to accept the fact that Madge had finally agreed. They kissed once more as Gale's mind whirred with plans surrounding their escape.

"If we're gonna do it, we'll do it now." Gale said, ripping a piece of large fabric from Madge's dress. He retrieved a pocket knife from his hunting back, already full of fresh meat.

"What's the knife for..?" Madge asked, her face turning serious. Gale chuckled.

"I won't hurt you, don't worry." He began, "animal blood can be very useful. If we soak this piece of fabric in it, along with the knife, and leave them for the peacekeepers to find then they'll automatically assume that you're dead."

"No, no they won't. They'll send out a search party, my daddy doesn't give up that easily." Madge insisted.

"But we'll be long gone by that time, right?" Gale smirked as he watched the smirk mirror on Madge's face.

"Right."

"Sir! Mr Undersee!" A group of peacekeepers cried as they stumbled upon a bloody mess of fabric and metal that morning. Undersee jogged over to meet them, followed by his assistant and several other men in dark suits.

"Blood, sir. And lots of it." One of the peacekeepers frowned, expecting the worst. Undersee's eyelids brimmed with tears as he knelt down to lift the piece of fabric from the pool of blood.

"Oh, honey.." A single tear dribbled down his cheek as he examined the very swatch of fabric he'd watched Madge choose the day the dress was tailored.

"Mr Undersee, I'm sorry for your loss." An assistant whispered, placing his hand on Undersee's shoulder; it was quickly brushed off.

"No. I refuse to believe my little girl is dead." He wiped the tear from his cheek, "A search party will be prepared immediately, and it will continue until we find her or.. her body." Undersee choked on his final words. The peacekeepers nodded and continued searching for evidence that would provide conclusion to Madge Undersee's disappearance.

"Oh, you play an interesting game, Mr Hawthorne." Undersee frowned, "but we will find you, and we _will_ hurt you."


End file.
